justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Beauty And A Beat
ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) (Classic) 1 (Easy) (V.S.) 2 (Medium) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (JD4) 4 (Sequels) |dg = Male |alt = V.S. Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |pc = Navy Blue |gc = Classic Golden Yellow Orange (Drop) Red (Beta) V.S. Purple |lc = Cyan (JD4) Yellow (Sequels)|mashup = Uplay Unlockable (JD4)|pictos = 181 (JD4) 180 (2014/2015/NOW) 99 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |dlc = April 22, 2014 (JD2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Beauty And A Beat" by ft. Is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 ''as a DLC, ''Just Dance 2015 as a DLC, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a man who resembles a partying young adult. He is in a pair of blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest-jacket. His hair is styled in the same way wore his hair in 2012. He wears a pair of leather black boots. When the electro part hits, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow. Battle Mode The coach remains largely unchanged in the Battle routine. However, his jeans are now blue and his shirt remains blue throughout the entire duration of the battle instead of transitioning between different colors. His hair is also combed more neater. Beautyandabeatdlc coach 1 big.png|Original Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|Battle Mode Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in this routine; in ''Just Dance 4, there are 5 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Right arm moves forward and down slowly. Gold Move 3: '''Arms bounce outward. '''Gold Move 4: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Note that this is only counted as a gold move on Just Dance 4.) Gold Move 5: 'Right arm moves straight and up. baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 baabgm3.png|Gold Move 3 baabgm4.png|Gold Move 4 (Only in ''Just Dance 4) baabgm5.png|Gold Move 5 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "All I need" is sung Mashup Beauty And A Beat ''has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers ''(no repeats) *Beauty And A Beat (JD4)' *[[Moves Like Jagger|''Moves Like Jagger]] (JD4) *''Ring My Bell'' (JD) *[[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]] (JD3) *[[S.O.S|''S.O.S]] (JD2) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''E.T'' (JD3) *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] (JD4) *[[Good Feeling|''Good Feeling]] (Extreme) (JD4) *''It's Raining Men'' (JD2) *''What You Waiting For'' (JD3) *''Hot N Cold'' (JD) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * 'Beauty And A Beat' * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * 'Beauty And A Beat' Battle ''Beauty And A Beat ''has a battle against [[Call Me Maybe|''Call Me Maybe]]. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Beauty And A Beat ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[4x4|''4x4]] (Best of JD 4) * ''Animals'' (Club) * ''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) * ''Circus'''' ''(Show-Off) * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * Gentleman * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy) * ''Just Dance'' * ''Prince Ali'' * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[ThatPOWER|#thatPOWER'']] Captions Beauty And A Beat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener" are censored, since "wiener" is a slang for a man's genitalia, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, "wiener" can still be briefly heard. ** Strangely, "buns" (which was censored in ''California Gurls) isn't censored, but in Nicki Minaj's verse, "buns" refers to the buttocks. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. It is succeeded by #thatPOWER on ''Just Dance 2014''. ** However, this is the only song in which he is the main artist. * If the Mashup had Gold Moves, it would contain 7 gold moves: two from Ring My Bell, two from E.T., two from Hot n Cold and one from Beauty And A Beat. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014 onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. **On the menu picture, the outline for the dancer is purple. *In Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In the Mashup, the dancer from the extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't turn black during such a part of his routine, like he did in the original. * On Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance 2015, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. He's also a placeholder in Just Dance Now. ** In Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, when simply viewing a song, sometimes his silhouette appears instead of the dancer. * The song's title is a pun on Beauty and the Beast. * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. * Like in Livin' la Vida Loca, the classic Super Bass dancer appears on the classic card. The difference is that here, the dancer is in the menu. This is a rare glitch and it happens only on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 4. * In the Just Dance 4 Wii U exclusive title screen, if you look at the dancer for this song, you can notice that the dancer has a pinkish-red glove instead of a yellow glove, so the dancer was going to have a red glove during a bit of development. *The song has been in four back to back games to date. Gallery beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' BeautyAndABeatShape1.png|The dance on the menu Beauty cover.png beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 2014 beauty-beat.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance Now beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer Beauty And A Beat Dancer.png|Dancer SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer Hard4.png IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing María. Note that it says jd5 behind him. Ikoiko_cover@2x.jpg Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar Boabavatarfrmgetlow clipped rev 1.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 358.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Baabpictosprites.png beautyandabeatmenu.png beautyandabeatmashupmenu.png beautyandabeatextract1.PNG beautyandabeatdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover BeautyAndABeatinactive.png BeautyAndABeatactive.png Beauty And An Opener.png BAAB Menu.png banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Proof of the dancer having a red glove in the Wii U exclusive title screen for Just Dance 4 BeautyAndABeatCover.png Videos Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance 4 Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance 4 Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance 4 "Beauty And A Beat(Puppet Master Mode)" 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (DLC) 5* Just Dance® 2015 - Beauty and a beat - 5 Stars* (DLC) Just Dance Now Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars Just Dance 2017 - Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj References Site Navigation en:Beauty And A Beat de:Beauty And A Beat Categoría:Canciones de Justin Bieber Categoría:Canciones por Nicki Minaj Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Categoría:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016